


Let It Snow

by firefly124



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going out to dinner can be quite the project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AdventDrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) 2007 to the prompt "snow."

Ivan pulled the nose of the lightflyer up hard at the last minute, but the landing was still rough. His teeth slammed together and he was pretty sure his tailbone was now somewhere next to his stomach. Why was he always letting people talk him into these things?

“And they let you out of the Academy with flight skills like that?”

Ivan snorted. “’S’not like it was my idea to fly down here in the snow.”

Byerly straightened his cuffs before answering, “I’m not the one who has to be worried about being seen out to dinner with another man in the finer restaurants of Vorbarr Sultana. But if you’d rather not …”

Rolling his eyes, Ivan released the safety restraint lock. “Fine. Let’s see what gem you’ve uncovered this time. I just hope this lets up before we have to fly back.”

“You don’t work tomorrow. I don’t work – officially – at all. Do we really have anywhere else to go?”

Ivan smirked. No, they really didn’t. And he was willing to bet whatever restaurant Byerly’d found this time most likely had a hostel attached. Definitely not the worst of his schemes.

“You’re right, By,” he agreed. “Let it snow.”


End file.
